


Dominance

by brbsoulnomming



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://grimm-kink.livejournal.com/452.html?thread=37060#t37060">grimm_kink prompt</a>: <i>You know that second meeting in the pilot, anons. That meeting where Nick has Monroe pressed up against the wall demanding his help and Monroe says, "Don't threaten me!" Didn't you think Monroe was going to wolf out, Anons? Cause I sure did. Monroe/Nick moment just after Monroe says that - Dominant!Monroe, Equally dominant Nick</i></p><p>Or: what could've happened in between Nick pinning Monroe against a wall, and Monroe agreeing to drive him out to the other Blutbad's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

It probably says something about Nick that his response to someone saying 'don't threaten me' is to shove them back against a wall and threaten them again. Something unflattering or psychological, most people'd say, but Nick just likes to think it makes him a good cop, a good judge of character.

He wouldn't do it if his instincts didn't tell him it would work.

" _Please_ don't threaten me," Monroe says again, eyes dark and dangerous as he holds Nick's gaze.

He's read and/or seen enough about werewolves to know the basics: silver bullets hurt them, challenging them with eye contact is a bad idea, etc. Not that he knows if either of those are true with Blutbads - Blutbaden - but he doesn't care. There's a little girl's life on the line, and he's not going to let anything get in the way of him finding her.

More than that, he's not going to back down from Monroe.

"Do something about it, then," Nick replies, staring right back into Monroe's eyes. He means - he thinks he means - do something about the little girl, help him find her, but it comes out as more of a challenge.

There's a moment's pause, tension thick in the room as both of them attempt to stare each other down. Monroe's eyes flash red, and when he snarls Nick catches a glimpse of fangs, but Nick doesn't let that shake his resolve. He keeps him pinned right against the wall.

And then Monroe's mouth is suddenly on his, fierce and demanding, and that's - not what Nick was expecting.

Surprise does what intimidation failed to do, and Nick's grip loosens enough that Monroe pushes forward a bit, surging into him.

Which apparently shuts off Nick's brain, letting instinct take over, because Nick's responding, shoving Monroe back again. This time, when he pins him against the wall, he does it with hands and lips, scraping his teeth against Monroe's bottom lip as he fights for control of the kiss.

Monroe growls, low in his throat, and Nick's response is to trace his tongue over the spot his teeth had just been.

One of Monroe's hands tangles in his hair, tilting his head back - and Nick goes with it, if only because it gives him a better angle to pin Monroe against the wall, to slide his tongue past Monroe's slightly parted lips. Monroe nips at it with another growl, but doesn't protest further, and Nick licks at the roof of his mouth.

They're still staring at each other, which should make it awkward - Nick's usually the type to close his eyes during a kiss, because it's easier to get lost in it that way - but it doesn't. There's two different battles going on here: one with hands and lips, and one with eyes, and neither of them want to be the first to back off.

Neither of them are.

They stop by mutual consent, Monroe's hand untangling itself from Nick's hair just as Nick's grip loosens on his shirt. Nick takes a step back, and Monroe follows so that his back is no longer against a wall.

There's another moment of silence, as they stare at each other once again.

"I'll get my keys," Monroe tells him.


End file.
